More than friends?
by Angel Of Noctem
Summary: A long friendship! Anzu and Yuugi are best friends, but do they have more?


**A/N: **This is a one shot. Enjoy:)

**Pairing:** Anzu X Yuugi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

**Explanations: **

"…." Someone say something

'….' Thoughts

_Titles _(For example a movie title)

**More than friends?**

A long friendship! Anzu and Yuugi are best friends, but do they have more?

* * *

A long friendship. That is the problem. I can't just ruin all the things we have together. Of course it feels hard for me to hide it, but I can't show it. Not if I want it to be as always between us. If she only knew, how would she act? I don't know. I really want to know, but I can't say it. What will happen if that makes it awkward between us? I don't want it awkward. It is better to hide it, than have it awkward. I love her, very much. Not the way friends love each other. No, more than that! I want her to be my girlfriend and I want her to love me back the same way. Anzu, I love you!

* * *

He is my best friend! I can't ruin it! If I tell him my feelings for him it will never be the same between us again. Maybe in a good way, but it can also be in a bad way. If he don't feel the same it will be awkward between us. No, it's better to not show my feelings. Yuugi, I love you so!

* * *

"It's not fair!" Jou shouted. 

Anzu giggled as she looked up from the magazine she was reading. She saw thatJounouchi had lost the game. It was always funny to see Jou try to explain why he had lost. Anzu wondered what he would say today.

"I have headache so I couldn't concentrate!"

"Okay, we can do it again when you don't have headache" Yuugi said with a smile. He looked at Anzu and they both started to laugh and Jou looked angrily at them.

Anzu stretched and yawned. "Okay guys, when will we start to see the film? I'm already tired."

Yuugi had a slumber party and Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka and Anzu were invited. Mai was also invited, but she was busy. The friends had started the night with a dinner. They ate pancakes with jam. Now it was time for a horror movie; _The Grudge _(a/n: I don't own that :( ). Yuugi started the film andthrew himself onto the couch, where Anzu sat. Honda sat in the green armchair and Otogi in the other one. Shizuka and her brother sat on pillows on the floor.

The film was very scary and Anzu and Sizuka screamed very much. The boys wanted to scream too, but they didn't. When the movie was over they all were too scared to move.

"Maybe we should see a comic movie before we sleep?" Yuugi asked.

They all agreed. The clock was 1:45 am when they started to watch _Full house_ (a/n: don't own that either). Ten minutes later all of the teenagers, except Yuugi, were asleep. He couldn't sleep and watched Anzu instead. _'She is so damn beautiful! She looks gorgeous in that outfit'_ Yuugi thought and blushed a little. Anzu was wearing pink hot pants (shorts, not panties) and a matching t-shirt. He really wanted to kiss her, but refused to. Yuugi watched the TV, but just five minutes later he looked with a dreaming face at Anzu again. _'Just a little kiss. She wouldn't even notice it. No one would.'_ The short boy got closer to his friend and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Then he gave her a light kiss on her lips too.

It sounded like the girl woke up when Yuugi kissed her. He pulled away fastly. She didn't wake up after all, but Yuugi didn't give her anymore kisses. It was to risky and it wasn't nice to do that to Anzu. Short after Yuugi fell asleep.

* * *

A several hours later Anzu woke up and felt very hungry and went to the kitchen. She had a weird feeling. It had something to do with the night, but she couldn't remember it clearly. '_Maybe it was a dream._' She thought. 

Yuugi woke up and saw that Anzu was gone. He heard something in the kitchen and went over there. There he saw Anzu with the shoulder-length brown hair up in a loose ponytail. The butterflies he felt in the stomach didn't disappear for a while.

"Good morning" Anzu said with a smile.

"Good morning."

They sat in silence for a while and ate their breakfast. Suddenly Yuugi heard Anzu gasp and looked confusedat her. Anzu just shook her head and blushed.

_'Maybe I just dreamed he kissed me. I hope I wasn't! But I can't ask if he really kissed me. What if he didn't, and what if he did?'_

"Um, Anzu? Why are you looking at me like that? It's kind of creepy." _'Dmn, she knows! I know she does!'_

"Sorry" Anzu said quitely and blushed even more.

"Um, there's something I want to ask you Yuugi"

"Okay, go ahead andask me" he said with a cute smile.

"Um... well... tonight I think I dreamed that you kissed me" Yuugi's face turnd red. "And I wonder if that really was a dream!"

Yuugi's face was very red now.

"No it wasn't a dream, I kissed you. I'm sorry! I hope we still can be friends, can we?"

"No, we can't" Anzu said with a smile.

Yuugi feltawful for a second, but then he understood what she ment, and smiled too.

"We can be more than friends. We can be a couple" Anzu whispered in Yuugis ear.

They looked each other in the eyes and kissed passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled closer and kissed againg.

Jou steped into the kitchen hungry as usual and saw his friends kissing.

"Hey, everybody come and look! Free view of a kissing couple!"

Yuugi and Anzu pulled away from each other and looked very embarressed. But then they smiled and kissed again with their friends as audience.

* * *

**A/N:** A short one shot! Did you guys like it? Please leave a review before you go! 

Have you seen _The Grudge_? I think it's one of the best horror movies in the world. I saw the Japanese version and I and my friends screamed many times! I loved the movie very much! If you haven't seen it you better do that! ;)


End file.
